Donation collection boxes or other receptacles located in retail stores or other public locations provide important fund-raising opportunities to many charities. Collection boxes are typically placed in locations selected to be convenient to donators and to allow donators to support the corresponding charities a few dollars or even a few cents at a time. For instance, donation receptacles are often placed near point-of-sale terminals, drive-thru terminals, or other locations where consumers or other passers-by, who would otherwise simply place change received at these locations into their purse or wallet, to donate the change to the charity corresponding with the particular donation receptacle.
However, oftentimes, placement of donation receptacles in easy to access locations also positions the receptacles in theft- or tampering-prone locations. As such, the donation receptacles often must be monitored by employees or volunteers or removed overnight to prevent theft of the donations or of the donation receptacle itself. Further, particularly in outdoor locations or locations positioned away from the point of sale, donation receptacles are unfortunately subjected to vandalism or other types of tampering. For example, donation receptacles placed in or outside a fast food restaurant may be filled with beverages such as shakes or sodas or other items of refuse by disrespectful individuals.
Conventional receptacles and depositories, which are generally positioned on the premises of banks, other financial institutions, or other more secure locations, do not generally account for the receipt of non-donation items or refuse, in particular, liquid refuse. As such, the conventional receptacle and depositories are not generally suitable for use in less secure locations or location more prone to tampering. Accordingly, a need exists for a donation receptacle that is suitable for use in such relatively non-secure locations.